Eight Million Gods
Summary The Eight Million Gods, also known as the Yaoyorozu no Kami, are the gods of the Touhou Project world. They always existed in the world, even before the world became the organized whole we know today. They first gave a "name" to everything, defining each object's boundary and place in the world. Despite their name, there are far greater than simply 8 million gods. They exist in almost everything, yet lack physical substance and ability to interact with the world. They instead rely on mortal faith and worships for their deeds. Strong enough gods may create a physical form and be able to gather faith directly, although they will still require faith in order to keep existing. Their physiologies are very similar to youkai, yet different in their interaction with humans. While gods feed on faith, youkai must create fear in humans in order to live on. Despite this, however, the line between the two is very thin, so much that gods turning into youkai is not unheard of. Case in point: Tsukumogami are youkai explicitly born from gods who have been angered and came back as vengeful youkai. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, up to High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Eight Million Gods, Yaoyorozu no Kami Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Varies Age: Unknown (They existed before anything had "names" and everything was pure chaos) Classification: Gods Powers and Abilities: Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border. They can also modify their own concept/name), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with their regular attacks), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and thus do not need one to exist), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Varies, up to High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (A god's individual strength varies greatly depending on their faith and power. Most gods are generally unable to interact directly with the physical world, instead granting blessings or curses. The strongest gods, however, are fully capable of interacting with the world, much like youkai or humans. Some can even be vastly larger than even the universe itself in their physical form, or are far stronger than youkai like Doremy) Speed: Varies, up to Massively FTL+ (A god's individual speed varies greatly depending on their faith and power. Most gods generally do not move in a straightforward sense, instead solely manifesting as blessings or curses when needed. The strongest gods, however, are fully capable of moving around within the world, much like youkai or humans. Some can even be vastly larger than even the universe itself in their physical form), for their physical body, Omnipresent for their true form (Gods exist as ideas all over existence, and can manifest themselves everywhere) Lifting Strength: Varies, up to Universal Striking Strength: Varies, up to High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: Varies, up to High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Varies, Multiversal for their true form (Gods can access any Otherworlds) Range: Varies Standard Equipment: Varies, usually require a vessel or a shrine Intelligence: Varies, although they are all at least close to human intelligence Weaknesses: All gods need faith in order to manifest. A god completely devoid of faith will be unable to manifest in the world. This is considered the same as death. Gods with a lower amount of faith will still have limited interactions with the world, limiting their combat potential. Notable Individuals: Lunarian Gods: Gods either currently residing within the Lunar Capital or had a former affiliation with the moon. Only the strongest and highest of gods are said to reside in the Lunar Capital, making them generally far stronger than Earthly gods. *Chang'e *Mizue no Uranoshimako *Houyi *Amaterasu Oomikami *Possibly Lord Tsukuyomi *Possibly Eirin Yagokoro Earthly Shinto Gods: Gods bound to Earth, usually inspired by Shintoism. Although not all of them are originally from Gensokyo, it is where they are the most common. *Aunn Komano *Shizuha Aki *Minoriko Aki *Hina Kagiyama *Suwako Moriya *Iwanagahime *Konohana-Sakuyahime *Shirou Sendai Dragons: A special and incredibly powerful kind of god. Not much is known about them, except their incredible power and possible involvement in the creation of the elements of the world. *Evil Dragon *Dragon God Tsukumogami: Former Gods now turned into mere youkai. These are born from tools which were mistreated, causing their gods to become angered and come back as such youkai. *Hata no Kokoro *Raiko Horikawa *Benben Tsukumo *Yatsuhashi Tsukumo *Kogasa Tatara *Possibly Medicine Melancholy Divine Spirits: Divine Spirits are souls that gained god-like status through faith. Although these are considered different from the Eight Million Gods, they share a lot of characteristics and the distinction is rarely made. *Kanako Yasaka *Junko *Yatagarasu *Sagume Kishin Miscellaneous: Gods that do not fit any of the above categories. *Amitabha (Buddhist God. Little is known about them, but they are generally considered the same as Shinto gods and likely possess the same characteristics) *Hecatia Lapislazuli (A Greek God, and a Hell God. Little is known about them, but given the status given to Chinese and Buddhist gods, it is unlikely that her characteristics differ much from them) *Okina Matara (A so-called "secret god". Unlike traditional gods, her true nature is hidden, and she freely switches between multiple of her public "appearance". Outside of this, she appears almost identical to Earthly gods, and thus should share the same characteristics) *Sanae Kochiya (An Arahitogami, a human who achieved godhood within their lifetime. Although she can accumulate faith much like other gods, she won't disappear if she were to run out of faith and her true form is that of a physical human, meaning that she does not share the same characteristics as regular gods) *Shinki (A god from the PC-98 era. As she was introduced before gods were properly introduced into the setting and hasn't appeared yet into the Windows era, she does not share the same characteristics as regular gods) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Races Category:Touhou Project Category:Touhou Project (PC-98) Category:Abstract Entities Category:Book Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Factions Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2